Never Let Me Go
by Reeves3
Summary: What happens after Blake runs away from Adam with Yang in her arms? Spoilers for 3x11. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: SO THAT LAST EPISODE HUH? Daaaamn! I had to write a little continuation to what happened with Blake and Yang and came up with this. I just can't believe what happened to Yang. F**king Adam. I'm not ready for the next episode let me tell you that but anyway...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

Blake ran.

She vowed she wasn't going to but it was different this time. She was running to find help.

Glancing down Yang remained unconscious in her tiring arms but she refused to let go. She wasn't going to let go until she knew Yang would be okay. Blake let her eyes wonder down Yang's right arm until it stopped suddenly at her elbow joint where her golden aura was ebbing away revealing a bleeding opening. Her lip trembled as her eyes stung with rising tears.

 _'That monster back there has caused this!'_ The voice in the back of her mind hissed. Blake would never forgive him for this. She hated him. A part of her wanted to run back there and finish him for what he's done to her partner but she wasn't going to leave Yang. Plus she was in no condition to fight herself.

The stab wound in her stomach bled out continuously leaving a trail of blood behind her and with each step caused it to sear with pain. She knew she was making it worse but she wasn't going to stop. Shifting Yang in her arms Blake hooked an arm around her waist and kept her free hand pressed to her abdomen in an attempt to stop the warm liquid flowing out of her. She carried on, half lifting, half dragging Yang, feeling herself getting weaker with each step.

Blake's ears twitched beneath her bow keeping a listen out for the Grimm roaring in the distance along with the clashes and slices through the air of weapons fighting against them. Scattered around her were broken pieces of Atlesian Knights and rubble from the fallen walls of their school while small sparks spiralled up into the air from the fires.

"Help!" Blake croaked out, coughing through a plume of smoke that blew in her direction. "Anyone?! Please! Help!"

A loose piece of brick rolled under Blake's foot causing her to lose her balance making her fall to the ground with Yang. She cried out taking the brunt of the force on her front but she used her arm around Yang as leverage to pull herself up onto her knees. Yang lay on her back, her chest rising and falling with faint breaths. Her eyes remained closed.

Blake's eyes caught the profusely bleeding stump that ended her partners arm halfway and a fresh wave of tears brimmed her eyes. Shuffling forward on her knees Blake cupped Yang's cheek in her hand, tilting her head slightly to turn to Blake's.

"Yang...Yang, I'm so sorry," she cried, her thumb brushing across Yang's skin. What she wouldn't give just to see those beautiful lilac eyes full of energy and a sparkle for life open right now. They were both loosing so much blood. She didn't want it to end like this. Especially not Yang. Blake bowed her head and her hand moved down to clutch at Yang's jacket. "T-This is all my fault. I-If I had just ran...t-then you-your arm-you would be okay."

A sob escaped her as her tears began to flow out from the corners of her eyes. Why did Yang have to try and fight him? If only she had warned them all how dangerous Adam truly was then maybe she would have stayed away. Pulling her hand away from her stomach Blake saw it was completely covered in dark red blood. Her breath shuddered, skin feeling colder each minute, and placed the hand firmly back ignoring the issuing squelch it caused. She should have listened to herself and stayed away but she just had to take a chance and try and reason with him. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

"...thought I heard something."

Blake's ears picked up the sound of a girls voice with running footsteps to join it. Lifting her head Blake looked around for the source and through the smoke filled battlefield she spotted Velvet leading Coco, Yatsuhashi, Reese, and Neon behind her.

"Hey! Over here! Help! Please!" Blake cried out, waving her free arm to try and get their attention.

Velvet's rabbit ears easily pinpointed the noise. Her eyes met Blake's and she waved a hand to her comrades to follow her.

"This way! They're over here!" Velvet called out, starting to run across.

Blake let out a whimper of relief that they had heard her calls. As soon as the group got close enough Blake gestured to Yang.

"She needs a hospital...Please," she begged. Velvet and Coco kneeled down by them both and they quickly assessed their wounds. Blake didn't miss the startled gasps from them when they laid eyes on Yang. Coco pulled off her scarf wrapping it securely around Yang's open wound before firmly tying it to ease the bleeding.

"We need an airship. Neon, go back to the others and let them know what's happened and tell them to ready up the airship that brought us down here. We'll be with you shortly," instructed Coco, urgently.

The faunus girl on roller-skates nodded her head determinedly and zoomed off jumping over debris and dodging obstacles as she went.

"Blake you need to lay down, sitting up isn't helping your wound, you're losing too much blood," Velvet informed.

"Put her on here," offered Reese, jumping off her hover-board. With help from Velvet and Coco, and Reese keeping her board steady, they helped Blake gently lay onto it. Unzipping her jacket Velvet shrugged it off and placed it over Blake's wound to replace Blake's hand and help stop the blood.

"Let's get them to the airship," mentioned Yatsuhashi. Blake turned her head to the see the tall man bend down and carefully pick up Yang with so much ease it was as though she was as light as a feather. The four of them set off at a steady pace back across the courtyard and towards wherever the airship lay. Blake kept her eyes fixed on Yang, Yatsuhashi stepping just beside them keeping Yang in her sights, never wanting to be apart from her again.

"...Yang," she whispered, the corners of her vision beginning to darken.

"...'re nearly there Blake, just han..."

The words fell on ears filled with white noise as the remainder of Blake's conscious faded into the void.

...

It was the rhythmic beeping that called her back to the land of the living. The world seemed bright behind her closed eyelids and she slowly opened them cautiously. White filled her vision from the cotton sheets pulled up to her chin. Her whole body ached and she didn't dare move it but instead opened her eyes further to look around.

Yang frowned.

There were monitors next to her keeping her heart and breathing in check while a bag of blood, hung in the air by a metal pole, was hooked into her left arm. Her nostrils were assaulted by the overuse of sanitizers and cleaning products.

 _'Why am I here?'_ She wondered, a frown forming as she tried to recall what had happened.

Memories flashed before her eyes. The school being overrun with Grimm and White Fang members, fighting through them all to find her teammates, finding Weiss, searching for Blake...the man! Blake being stabbed!

 _'GET AWAY FROM HER!'_

"BLAKE!"

Yang shot up from her bed with a cry of her partner's name. Movement to the left of her caught her eye and Yang spotted her partner getting up off the bed next to hers. Underneath the loaned hospital linins Yang could make out the bandages wrapped around Blake's stomach. Quicker than a shadow clone Blake was at Yang's side, sitting on the bed next to her, and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Blake cried, burring her face into the crook of Yang's shoulder.

"Blake, what happened? I remember-,"

She moved to wrap her own arms around Blake but something suddenly felt very wrong. Wriggling out from Blake's hold Yang glanced down to the right side of her body only to see a stump remaining where her arm had once been. The heart monitor sped up erratically as panic tore through Yang's core. Her eyes stared transfixed at the bandaged end not wanting to believe that this had happened. She tried not to think about the consequences this would have on the way she fought, on the way she went about her day to day things even but it was all too much. Slowly, she tried to move it, and the sight of the useless stump wriggling pathetically caused an onslaught of tears and had her gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry Yang."

Yang finally tore her eyes away from her injury to look at Blake. She sat in front of Yang, her legs tucked underneath her, as her hands loosely rested in her lap after unwrapping them from around Yang. Iris's pooled with golden ichor stared sadly into hers drowning in self loathing and guilt. They shone with unshed tears. For a moment Yang couldn't understand why Blake was looking at her this way and then it hit her like a punch to the gut. Yang shook her head, cascades of blonde hair waving with each head turn, not in a thousand lifetimes would she ever let Blake take the blame for this. It had been that man's fault. She had lost her arm trying to protect Blake. He had stabbed her...He had tried to kill her...She had almost lost Blake...

Yang surged forward with her good arm outstretched and wrapped it around Blake's shoulders pulling her partner towards her in the best hug she could manage.

"I'm sorry Blake," choked out Yang. She pressed her face into Blake's neck, trying to stop the tears that were starting to fall.

"W-what?" Blake moved back slightly, pulling away just enough to come face to face with Yang, and she raised a hand to wipe a tear off Yang's cheek. "What are you apologising for? I'm the one who should be sorry. This is all my fault-"

"No, it isn't!" Yang cut off, sharply. She swallowed down the sob that threatened to rise. "I-I didn't get to you in time a-and I failed trying to protect you from him. He h-hurt you and I-I sh-should have been more careful. I heard you scream and I saw h-him take out his blade and all I saw was red. Seeing him hurt you...It was as though the blade had gone through me too."

Tears were flowing freely down Blake's cheeks now, well Yang figured they were, her own eyes were blurring up so badly she could barely make out the things in the room. Her arm around Blake slid back around between them and Yang raised it to cover Blake's hand resting on her own cheek still.

"I can't lose you Blake," whispered Yang, sniffing loudly, threading her fingers between Blake's. Her heartbeat on the monitor began to slow back down as a sense of calm washed away the anxiety from the shock earlier. "Too many people have left me before and I can't lose you too. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Blake cried and fell against Yang, curling against her, she slipped her hand out of Yang's grasp and she gripped the fabric of Yang's top as Yang wrapped her arm once more around Blake's back. She gently ran her hand up and down it doing what she could to sooth her partner.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too," admitted Blake, her throat tight, as she leaned up against Yang. Her wet nose brushed the underside of Yang's jaw catching Yang's attention and drawing her to look down at her.

They weren't sure how long they gazed at each other like that. The guilt, the sorrow, the pain, had momentarily seemed to vanish allowing lilac and gold to shine bright with reassurance, comfort, and love.

Holding onto each other more firmly with Blake settling more comfortably against Yang's good side the pair of them drifted off to sleep as exhaustion from the fight and their wounds overpowered them.

They were together and they were never going to let each other go.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really wanted Reese and Neon to be there when they found them as they were Blake and Yang's two opponents in the tournament so no more hard feelings.**

 **Also I was screaming when Blake looked at Yang when Adam mentioned destroying those she loves.**

 **I hope this was alright and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
